Grandia 2 the Holiday From Hell
by Wings of Valmar
Summary: Okay, here goes my first G2 fanfic. Apologies if it's total rubbish. I may also change the rating l8r on cos it may get a bit frisky, but plz read'n'review! Basically it's my own version of the reason behind WHY this game wasn't made into a film.
1. Chapter1 We're all going on a SUMMER HOL...

Note: all characters are owned by Game Arts/ Ubi Soft & created by Youshi Kanoe, as I am not trying to get sued here! The story is based on a trip I took to Costa Brava but all events are purely fictional and no character's actions bear any resemblance to real people I knew on that holiday! Read on!  
  
Chapter 1. We're all going on a SUMMER HOLIDAY!  
  
At long last, after a twenty-six hour coach journey, the cast of Grandia 2 arrive at their hotel in Costa Brava. The sun is shining, the beach is simply beckoning and there is not a cloud in the sky. All in all it is a perfect day. Unfortunately, the cast are not quite in the mood for sunshine.  
  
Elena: *grumbling* Oh, this suitcase is too heavy! I can hardly lift it! *struggles to get off the coach with a humongous white case*  
  
Ryudo: *carrying only a light backpack* Well, princess, you shouldn't've packed so much in the first place. Jeez, you don't even need half this stuff. What? Poff Nuts? What the hell did you bring them for?  
  
Elena: *embarrassed* Erm, um, the Carro...they..like to eat them..um..um..  
  
-everyone laughs-  
  
Ryudo: Awwww-  
  
Elena: Oh, stop it!  
  
Mareg: Elena, I will aid you.  
  
-the party proceeds from the coach to the front of the hotel-  
  
Millenia: Twenty-six hours in a coach is not my idea of a holiday. Just look at the state of my clothes! Ugh, all creased'n'crumpled. And my hair is such a MESS! I need a hairbrush. AAAH! I broke a nail! *examines finger tentatively* This holiday had better be worth it.  
  
Melfice: Quit your whining, Milly.  
  
Millenia: That's the Wings of Valmar to you, mister!  
  
Melfice: Sorry, O Wing Of Valmar - QUIT YER WHININ'!  
  
Millenia: *pouts* I can do what I like.  
  
Melfice: Even with the Horns of Valmar around? * makes an exaggerated pose*  
  
Millenia: Oh, so you're the Horns of Valmar now are you?  
  
Melfice: *sarcastically* Nah, I've just got a big piece of metal sticking outta my forehead for no apparent reason.  
  
Millenia: Who cares? The Wings are better.  
  
Melfice: 'Scuse me, think you mean the Horns.  
  
Millenia: Wings!  
  
Melfice: Horns!  
  
Millenia: Wings!  
  
Melfice: Horns!  
  
Millenia: Wi-  
  
Director: WILL YOU TWO BEHAVE YOURSELVES?????  
  
- Melfice looks away from Millenia in distain and Millenia folds her arms and tap her boot on the pavement impatiently-  
  
Ryudo: *shakes head in despair* Looks like my bro' hasn't hit off too well with Miss Raving Mad Egotistical Psychopath there.  
  
Roan: Oh, you mean Miss Millenia?  
  
Director: Now, I want EVERYONE to listen......*waits impatiently for Elena to stop feeding the Carro and Roan to stop brushing his hair* Good. Now that I have got your attention.....TIO!  
  
-Tio stops petting the dog passing by and looks up-  
  
Tio: Sorry  
  
Director: Anyway, as I was saying....  
  
Millenia: OW!  
  
- Director looks v.annoyed-  
  
Millenia: What? The runt pricked me with his comb. *glares at Roan*  
  
Director: As I was...  
  
Roan: Hey! That hurt! *to director* Miss Millenia kicked me, sir!  
  
Millenia: Telltale!  
  
Roan: Hypocrite!  
  
Ryudo: Here we go again....  
  
Director: IF I'VE SAID IT ONCE I'VE SAID IT A THOUSAND TIMES. BEHAVE! *quieter* Once we go through these doors you must all be on your best behaviour. You all know why you're here, don't you?  
  
-murmuring, nodding of heads-  
  
Director: You came here to get to know each other, in the few months that we have before filming. That means NO fighting-  
  
Melfice: *sincere and aloof* But fighting is the one, true joy. How can we get to know each other if we do not fight?  
  
Mareg: I agree  
  
Director: I repeat - NO fighting, no alcohol...  
  
Aira: Shoot!  
  
Roan: *shocked* Aira!!!  
  
Director: .....no late-night parties...  
  
Millenia&Tio: Ohmigod! *look at each other in dismay* No...parties.....  
  
Director: .....no promiscuous activity...  
  
Melfice: Damn  
  
Director: ....no leaving the building without letting ME know first..  
  
Ryudo: Wha-! We are not in playschool here  
  
Director: ...and even then you can only wander round town in groups of at least two...  
  
Aira: I like my solitude.  
  
Director: ...you will keep to your own rooms after 9 pm....  
  
Ryudo: Since when did you become headmaster?  
  
Director: ....and remember to flush the toilet after use. That's about it. Before we enter, a quick register. Aira?  
  
Aira: Yeah  
  
Director: Carro?  
  
-all the Carro squeak and jump around like demented Pikachus-  
  
Carro: rrruu rrruuu  
  
Director: Elena?  
  
Elena: Present  
  
Director: Mareg?  
  
Mareg: Here  
  
Director: Melfice?  
  
Melfice: Does it bloody well look like I'm here?  
  
Director: Millenia?  
  
Millenia: That's me!  
  
Director: Ryudo?  
  
Ryudo: *thoroughly bored by now* Yes, I'm here  
  
Director: Roan?  
  
Roan: Present, mister Director, sir.  
  
Director: Tio?  
  
Tio: Here  
  
Director: Skye?  
  
Ryudo: He fell asleep on the coach. *pats a large lump in his rucksack*  
  
Director: *searching the crowd* Where's Zera? And Selene?  
  
Melfice: Oh, them? They're arriving on a separate coach.  
  
Ryudo: His Holiness & co. probably couldn't stand being on the same coach as a lowly Geohound like me.  
  
Millenia: *scornfully* They probably don't wanna be tainted by the "evil darkness" of Valmar! Honestly, just 'cos I'm the 'Wings' doesn't mean everyone has to avoid being within a ten- mile radius of me!  
  
Melfice: The prejudiced scum! *catches Millenia's offended expression* Erm, Zera and Selene, I mean!  
  
Mareg: *philosophically* They segregate themselves from the community. And so the seed of friendship perishes....  
  
Tio: You do not seem to like this 'Zera' or 'Selene' very much, do you? I wonder why....  
  
Elena: *piously* This...this is absurd! His Holiness the Pope and High Priestess Selene simply need peace and quiet to pray to Lord Granas. It is very hard to even think properly with all of you in that coach. A man of Zera's stature ought to be obeyed. You are all so naïve!  
  
Ryudo: *laughing* You mean they just sit an' pray the whole journey?  
  
Elena: *flushed and angry* Yes!  
  
Director: I'm sure they'll catch up with us soon. Let's go.  
  
-they enter the hotel at long last. The director books in at the reception desk and hands out room keys to the cast-  
  
Director: Now go unpack and freshen up!  
  
Cast: YIPPEE!  
  
-the cast run immediately towards their rooms, with an occasional 'ouch' from Millenia and yelp from Roan-  
  
Voice coach: Director, are you sure this trip was such a good idea?  
  
Director: Trust me. We can handle it.  
  
Stuntman#1: Don't be too sure. This bunch looks like trouble.  
  
Stuntman#2: Yup  
  
Voice coach: Yup  
  
Director: We'll see.  
  
In the next instalment; The race for the best room begins, and the cast aren't too happy with the sleeping arrangements..... All coming soon in GRANDIA 2: THE HOLIDAY FROM HELL! 


	2. Chapter2 Stairway to heaven? Or to hel...

Chapter 2. Staircase to heaven? Or to hell?  
  
Room keys in hand, the cast race up the stairs, Ryudo in the lead.  
  
Ryudo: Bags the biggest room!  
  
Millenia: Not if I get there first!  
  
Ryudo: Hah! Try an' beat me. *he races against Millenia to nab the best room first.*  
  
-being the slowest, Elena gets left behind as the gang race up to their rooms-  
  
Elena: Uh, guys, wait up! You know I can't run that fast. Oh, why do our rooms have to be on the very top floor? *looks doubtfully at rom key, which states "Room 95, Floor 50"*  
  
-further up the staircase-  
  
Roan: .....a hundred, a hundred and one, a hundred and two....  
  
Mareg: Prince Roan, what are you doing?  
  
Roan: a hundred and five.....oh, I'm just counting.....hundred and six......the steps...  
  
Mareg: Oh.  
  
Tio: *looking up* I estimate at least another five hundred steps.  
  
Mareg: *groaning* Ohhhhhh  
  
Tio: We had better hurry up if we are going to get a decent room.  
  
Roan: hundred and twenty five....hey look! It's the Carro! *giggles as they cavort up the staircase gleefully, their bushy tails swinging to and fro*.....hundred and twenty six....  
  
-even further up the staircase-  
  
Ryudo: *gasping for breath* Must....reach....top....soon....  
  
Millenia: *right behind him* Must.....beat.....Ryudo....*slumps on a banister*....if.....I don't....die...first.....that is....  
  
Aira: Sissies!  
  
Ryudo: Wha-  
  
Millenia: *stares incredulously at Aira, who is walking normally and does not seem to be tired at all* How...how come...you're not tired?  
  
Aira: Me? Tired? After this little walk? Get real!  
  
-Ryudo and Millenia sink to the ground uttering groans of despair-  
  
Ryudo: *after a pause* Huh? Wait a sec, we gotta go after her, or she'll get the best room!  
  
Millenia: *scrambles to her feet* You're right. What're we waiting for? *sprints up the stairs a few metres, then stumbles as the heel of her boot snaps, Ryudo overtakes her*.  
  
-five minutes later-  
  
Roan: three hundred and seventy.....  
  
Mareg: I dread to think how that fat pie Zera is going to make it up here....  
  
Tio: *giggling* Pie....hm hm. The name is quite apt.  
  
-another five minutes later-  
  
Elena: Yippee! I've made it up to the first floor! Only forty-nine left to go!  
  
Roan: *nearly at the top now* seven hundred and forty-six, seven hundred and forty-seven...  
  
Mareg: We have almost caught up with Ryudo and Millenia!  
  
Tio: Yes, it looks like they've had a worse time than we have.  
  
Ryudo: *struggling to get to the top, which is only ten steps away* Not......funny.....  
  
-slowly, a hand closes over the top stair. Finally, Ryudo pulls himself onto the top platform. He is panting and sweating. Millenia feebly crawls over the top stair beside him. Mareg, Tio, Roan and Aira walk up behind them. They look up. And gasp in surprise-  
  
Ryudo: MELFICE??? But-but-how did you get up here so quick?  
  
-Melfice is standing casually by the wall, arms crossed, looking very bored-  
  
Melfice: Well, there IS something called a lift, you know. *smirks* Honestly, I think I'm the only one here who can read! *points to a sign beside him that says ELEVATOR in big bold letters.*  
  
-Ryudo looks bleary-eyed at the sign, realising that all his efforts have been in vain. He faints-  
  
Roan: Seven hundred and ninety-nine....EIGHT HUNDRED! Wa- hey! *does a little victory dance*  
  
Elena: Nearly....at.....second....floor......  
  
-half an hour later-  
  
Millenia: *stubbornly* I can't believe I'm sharing a room with YOU of all people!  
  
Melfice: Great. Great. Great. I get to go with the bitchy one.......*rolls eyes in annoyance*  
  
-there are three seperate beds in the room. Roan is already sitting cross-legged on his. Millenia throws herself onto the furthest bed and starts piling her stuff round it-  
  
Roan: Miss Millenia, what are you doing?  
  
Millenia: Oh no. Not the brat TOO! For your information, I'm building a wall. This is my half of the room.  
  
Melfice: *incredulously* YOUR half?  
  
Millenia: Yes, MY half. And you can stay out of it.  
  
Melfice: I had no intention of going over there in the first place.  
  
-Millenia gives him a withering look and sets to organising her stuff. Meanwhile, in Ryudo's room....-  
  
Mareg: Ryudo, wake up!  
  
Ryudo: Huh? How'd I get here?  
  
Mareg: You fainted on the stairs. The physical strain was too much for you. Tio and I carried you to your room.  
  
Ryudo: Oh. Er, thanks....*looks around him at Mareg and Tio*  
  
Tio: Hi  
  
Ryudo: *sitting up* So, you're my room-mates, huh?  
  
Mareg: I am, and so is Aira over there. *points to a little figure dressed all in black in the corner of the room* Tio is sharing with Elena.  
  
Ryudo: So I guess Millenia did get the best room after all. *eyes the shabby wallpaper distainfully*  
  
Mareg: No, you see, we never actually realised that our room numbers were on the keys before we set off...  
  
Ryudo: Oh.....why.....did.....I...even bother...running all the way...up here.....? *buries head in hands for a second* Anyway....where are all the others?  
  
Tio: Well, Elena still hasn't shown up yet, and your brother is room-mates with Millenia...  
  
Ryudo: Oh help...  
  
Mareg: And so is the kid Roan...  
  
Ryudo: Now THAT'S not a good combination.  
  
Mareg: Skye is in a pet's suite with the Carro.  
  
Ryudo: Ohhhh, he won't be happy about that.  
  
Tio: He doesn't know yet. He still isn't awake.  
  
Mareg: In the meantime, let us clean ourselves up a bit before tea.  
  
Ryudo: Yeah, good idea. We're all stinking after that coach trip. *he tentatively sniffs an underarm as though to prove his point - then wishes he hadn't*  
  
Tio: Okay then. I'll go see if Elena's got to our room yet. See you two - uh, I mean three *as she glances at Aira* - later.  
  
-Teatime calls. Stomachs answer-  
  
Ryudo: Man, I'm starved.  
  
Mareg: Yes, let us fill our ravernous bellies.  
  
-They go out into the corridor. Aira does not follow-  
  
Ryudo: Hey, Roan. And Tio! Didja find Elena?  
  
Tio: Nuh-uh.  
  
Roan: Hey, Mister Ryudo! It's TEATIME! *performs his second victory dance of the day*  
  
-Ryudo pretends he hasn't heard and they make for the lift-  
  
Roan: Fine. Desert me.  
  
Aira: Hey, kid.  
  
-Roan turns round-  
  
Roan: What, me?  
  
Aira: Who else? I'll walk down with ya.  
  
-They head towards the staircase together-  
  
Roan: Wait, I have a better idea. *whispers something in Aira's ear. Her heavily-black-outlined eyes light up*  
  
Elena: Woohooo, Floor Four! *Suddenly two figures whizz past her, sliding at top speed down the banister. Elena stops in shock.* Roan! Aira! Was that you two?  
  
Roan: Wheeee!  
  
Elena: Oh man, now I gotta go down again!  
  
~End of Chapter 2~ In the next instalment; The cast adjust to their new rooms and roommates, Aira teaches Roan how to skateboard and there's a SLIGHT problem with the toilet.... 


End file.
